


A Burning Orchard [Podfic]

by Alliemackenzie28, DorisNancyGrey



Series: A Man Is What He Hides [Podfic] [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Animalistic, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Biting, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Case Fic, Descriptions of horrific crimes, Feral Behavior, Government Experimentation, Graphic Crime Scenes, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Killing fields, Knotting, M/M, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Nesting, Occult, Omega Danny, Past Rape/Non-con, Plotty, Podfic & Podficced Works, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Protective Steve McGarrett, Pups, References to Knotting, Research institute, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scenting, Serial Killers, Steve accidentally breeds Danny and has the worst possible timing, lil' bit dark, mcdanno, references to cannibalism, ritualistic murders, spooky story, thresh- freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisNancyGrey/pseuds/DorisNancyGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic version of DorisNancyGrey's story.<br/>"After Alpha Steve loses control of his instincts and bond bites his "beta" partner, he and Danny have to hide the fact that they're expecting unplanned pups during a horrifically dangerous hunt for a serial killer.</p><p>The alpha half of Steve just wants Danny to stay at home in a nest. However, the rational half of him knows that he'd get hit with a mean right hook for even suggesting it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Burning Orchard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759443) by [DorisNancyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisNancyGrey/pseuds/DorisNancyGrey). 



> My first podfic! This story is so wonderful and I was so excited to read it. Please pardon my dog barking at the neighbor and my husband unloading the dishwasher in the background! 
> 
> Feedback about voices would be really helpful. Too much? Too dramatic? The Danny voice is soooo important for this story, and I really want to get it right.

Chapter One can be listened to **[here](https://soundcloud.com/allie-mackenzie/a-burning-orchard-chapter-1)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two can be listened to **[here](https://soundcloud.com/allie-mackenzie/abo-ch-2)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it! Yay for sunshine coming back!

Chapter Three can be listened to **[here](https://soundcloud.com/allie-mackenzie/abo-ch-3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the link to the second part works for you. I ran out of space on SoundCloud!

Listen to Chapter Four (Part I) **[here](https://soundcloud.com/allie-mackenzie/a-burning-orchard-chapter-4-part-1)**

Listen to Chapter Four (Part II) via Google drive **[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6qswVXgRMsVRW5SUmVuMENNY3M)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the link works. I hit my limit on Sound Cloud, so we'll see how this works. 
> 
> The second part of Ch. 4 is up too.

https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6qswVXgRMsVMVAzOVpGeTZtZ0U


End file.
